Don't Blink!
by The Wilky Bar Kid
Summary: A group of friends have been pursued by a creature that can travel faster than they can blink - the Weeping Angel. Only a mysterious book gives any clue as to the nature of this beast. Now, with exhaustion setting in, they decide to stop running and confront this impossible enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Foreword  
This is not a "Doctor" story but rather is a horror story starring the "Angels". It started out as a fake movie poster i made for some friends of mine which I then developed into this brief story. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**4th August 2012  
12 miles east of Cardiff **

The rain had set in as the afternoon sun was in its death march downwards towards the horizon. The four of them had returned to the house where they had found the book written by Rastam Jonovich which had told them all about the Angels and their extraordinary abilities. Wes' Land Rover trundled to a halt in the mud outside the rickety old Victorian-era structure, its four occupants feeling drained and exhausted. They had been awake for almost thirty seven hours now running for their lives. Silently they climbed out of the Land Rover and looked upon the house as the rain started to tap on their faces helping them, just a little, to keep their eyes open.

"How do we know it's going to come back here?" asked Mark as he reached into the back of the Land Rover to pick up his bag.

"We don't," said Emma. "But this is where it started. It knows we know about its existence. It will have to silence us."

"Is there any need?" grumbled a cynical sounding Tony. "Who the hell is going to believe us anyway? I mean I wouldn't. Come on; let's get inside before we get soaked."

One by one the four of them grabbed hold of their bags from the back of Wes' Land Rover and began their slow walk into the house not knowing if the Angel was a thousand miles away or watching at this very moment. Stepping onto the porch first Wes reached out and pushed the door open. It creaked loudly announcing that someone had arrived. It seemed unchanged from yesterday as though it were itself a statue. That was an uncomfortable thought for Wes. If a statue could actually be alive then why not a house?

Not realising he had done so as he was locked in the disturbing thought he was now stood motionless just inside the door and Emma, Tony and Mark stepped passed him into the lounge. Mark dropped his bag on the dusty floor and launched himself at the old wicker chair that dominated the centre of the room sighing with relief as he done so.

"Oh my God this is comfortable," he declared as his eyes started to close. Realizing what he was doing his eyelids suddenly shot open with a start! He half expected to find himself staring down the face of that evil and hideous creature but instead found his friends slowly wandering around the room trying to find some kind of comfort. Wes stood at the window looking out at his Land Rover which was now getting soaked in the sudden downpour.

Emma had proceeded to take out Janovich's book and began glancing through it hoping that this time she might find some way of fighting the Angel that was more effective than keeping your eyes open. They had all looked through the book at some point trying to find the answer but to no avail. The book was old and heavily damaged while the writing was difficult to understand at best and at worst completely unintelligible.

Tony sat on the floor with his back against the wall. His _Firefly_ t-shirt that he was so excited about buying the day before at the science fiction convention the previous day, before this all began, was now stained from dirt and ripped on the front. In a day and a half it had appeared to age ten years. It was a symbol representing all of them. They all looked older, even Emma the youngest of the four of them, as they held heavy eyes that ached for sleep. They knew it was going to get harder as the sun started to go down again and even more hours ticked by.

"We should check the rest of the house," suggested Tony. "Y'know; before we settle in."

"Yeah," said Wes.

"I got to get some sleep," grumbled Mark who cursed himself for allowing his eyes to shut if only for a split second. He knew it was foolish and even though it was almost involuntary he still proceeded to punish himself.

"We should stay in twos at all times," added Emma.

They all agreed. Mark peeled himself out of the wicker chair and stood on his aching feet.

"I hate to bring this up now but," he said, "what happens if that thing actually is here?"

"As long as we can see it then it's no threat to us," said Wes repeating this fact as if to remind them all. "We should be ok."

"Great, something that moves so quick you will literally miss it if you blink. That doesn't sound too hard," said Mark with a distinct air of frustration in his voice.

"Look we are all getting tired here," sighed Wes, "but we need to keep our heads."

"We need to get some sleep," interjected Tony rubbing his eyes that seemed to sting with each touch.

There was a brief silence broken by Emma. "Once we've checked the house we should come back here and get some rest."

"How can we?" asked Mark. "If we close our eyes that thing will have us and we will disappear just like that security guard at the convention."

"Not if we take it in turns," said Wes. "Two can sleep while two stand watch and keep each other awake. Then we can swap over after a few hours."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Tony. "Alright, let's get on with it."

The house was indeed empty as it had always been, at least to the best of their knowledge. Given how fast the Angel had proven itself to be there was no real way of making sure other than to catch a glimpse of it in its solid state. After half an hour of checking every room and opening every closed closet they felt confident enough to relax for the time being.

Back in the lounge it was decided Mark and Wes would sleep first. Mark clambered back onto the wicker chair and threw his legs over the arm rest while he laid his head on the back. He draped his jacket over him like a blanket. Ironically, although he had wished and prayed for the chance to get some sleep now that he was allowed to he found he had to dare himself to close his eyes afraid that if he did they would never open again and he would disappear into oblivion like all the others the Angel had claimed. Who knew where they went. The book didn't seem to offer any clues or at least they hadn't found any in it yet.

Wes collapsed a few empty cardboard boxes scattered around the room left by the previous occupants in order to create a makeshift mattress for him on the floor. It was surprisingly soft, all things considered, and he rested his head on his bag which acted as a pillow. He whispered a silent prayer for himself and his friends for like Mark he wondered if he would ever open his eyes again once they closed. Both Mark and Wes quietly gave in to the inevitable and slipped off to sleep. That just left Tony and Emma to stay awake for three hours until it was their turn to sleep.

"You ok?" he asked her seeing that she was unsettled.

"Yeah, you?" she replied almost snappy.

"All things considered. One of us should watch the door. The other should watch the window. That way we know it won't be able to enter. What do you think?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'll take the window."

"Guess that leaves me with the door."

The two of them settled in as best they could. After a while they sat with their backs up against the wall furthest from the large bay window. Emma sat with her back up against it staring at the dirty pains of glass. Tony sat with his back to her leaning with his right side against the wall. The first hour dragged terribly. The sun was now almost gone although it couldn't be seen through the thick rainclouds that blanketed the sky.

After a while Emma suggested a wholly unoriginal way they might keep themselves awake.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with D."

Tony huffed out of boredom as he mumbled, "Door?"

"No."

"I give up."

"You're not even trying," she protested. "Come on. I'll give you a hint. We are all covered in it."

"Dust," he said throwing his arms up as if it were obvious. "Ok my turn. I spy with my little eye something beginning with M."

"Uh…Mark?"

"Nope, I'll return the favour and give you a hint. It has something to do with your last I-spy."

"Dust?"

"Yep."

"And it begins with M?" she asked confused.

"It does indeed," he replied with in a way that hinted the answer, something she quickly picked up on.

"More dust," she said matter-of-factly with a slight grin.

"Spot on," said Tony enjoying a brief moment of amusement.

That brought the game to an end. Emma picked up the book once more and began to flick through its pages hoping perhaps that some divine intervention would point her to the page that would tell her how to kill one of these things for good.

"Not exactly _50 Shades of Grey_," she said amusingly.

"Oh God!" scoffed Tony. "Don't tell me you read that crap?"

"I take it you're not a fan?"

"No!" he declared.

"Have you actually read it?"

"I've read enough of it to know it's crap," he said shifting to make him a little more comfortable sitting on the bare wooden floor. "Books and movies like that are a lie."

"Says the guy who is wearing a _Firefly_ t-shirt," she retorted gleefully thinking she had caught him out.

"That's different," he explained.

"How?" she scoffed.

"Science fiction, while its basis is set in an imaginary future, still reflects real life at its core with the relationships of the characters. That's what good sci-fi is all about; people in extraordinary circumstances. I would think you of all people would appreciate that being an actress and all. That book however is a lie because it convinces people that this could actually happen to them, that they will be swept off their feet by some mysterious stranger who is smart and sophisticated and not like an ordinary bloke in anyway."

"What's wrong with dreaming?" she asked.

"Nothing at all as long as there is a line between reality and fiction. The people who know that line know how to strike the right balance to help them achieve what they want. The ones who get bogged down in trashy fantasy like that never move on."

"I think I feel sorry for you," she said catching him off guard.

"Oh?"

"You talk about people lost in the lies of fiction. I think you're the type of person who is lost in reality. You're a cynic of the highest order."

"Really," he replied feeling a little wounded by her remark. "Well as one who is stuck in reality I must therefore succumb to the limitations of reality. I have to pee."

"Oh nice," she said cocking her nose up.

"Maybe I could do it in the corner? I could still keep an eye on the door that way."

"If you really have to," she said cringing at the idea.

"No better yet," said Tony. "I can stand outside the door and do it in the hallway."

"I think that would be better for everyone. Just keep your back to the wall."

Tony clambered onto his feet and walked cautiously towards the door.

"I keep expecting that thing to jump out at me any minute," he said as he reached the door.

"If it's any comfort," she said to him, "In the book it says that when one of these things attacks it all happens so fast that you don't even know it. You're just gone."

"That's supposed to be comforting?" he said shaking his head. He soon disappeared behind the door.

He stood in the hallway and felt very vulnerable. The hallway stretched from the front door to the kitchen where he knew there was another door leading out to the garden. There was no way he could keep an eye on both sides of the corridor at the same time. Then ahead of him he saw the staircase had a gap underneath it. It was a tight fit but he thought he could squeeze into it and with his back to the wall he could carry out his bodily function and keep an eye on the door to the lounge at the same time. With his head darting from left to right he made the quick jump to the space under the stairs and proceeded to do what he had to do.

He didn't know that he had taken too long and that his eyes weren't quick enough to make it across the hallway. Their enemy was nearby. Hiding. Waiting.

* * *

Emma continued to look through the book holding it up enough so she could see both it and the window at the same time but she could still not see the door fully, taking solace in the fact she knew Tony was covering it from the outside.

Like her body, her mind was drained of its energy. It struggled to process the information that was on the page made worse by the poor quality of the handwriting. Nevertheless she pressed on with reading what she could.

…_At one point it was believed that the Angels had the perfect disguise in their ability to mimic statues when sighted. However their presence was always known by their actions for which there was no disguise. Even then however they continued to live in a semi-secret state. Their presence was buried deep into the psyche of all sentient creatures with only the faintest strands breaking through to the conscious mind that they existed at all. To that end children invented games whereby they pretend to be statues when seen by another child. This act served to teach them subconsciously about these foul beings so that they have an understanding of them and could therefore affect a defence…_

She didn't read the next few lines. She couldn't. Unwillingly she had given in to the desire to sleep. The creature, knowing it could attack, swooped in on her and struck its victim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2;**

It was a shriek that cut deep into Tony's chest causing his heart to thump so hard it was as though it was trying desperately to free itself from his body. It was the same shriek that tore Mark from his sleep like he was attached to a mighty chain that suddenly began moving as if pulled by a giant. As the sound reached Wes he rolled onto his back off his cardboard mattress, his arms instinctively reaching into the air to block an attacker.

Tony seemed to fly back into the lounge his feet running so fast that they barely touched the ground. Once he was back in the room he skidded to a halt, his face twisting in fear at the sight before him. Wes began scurrying backwards across the floor away from the sight that would forever haunt them after that day for standing in the middle of the room in front of Emma was the Angel in its statue form. It's back was hinged forwards with its wings raised into the air and it's arms were outstretched reaching for its victim's neck around which its stone hands were now clasped tightly. But Emma had not vanished like the others. She was still here and she was very much alive. She was still on the floor barely able to breath her hands trying in vain to release the Angel's grip on her throat.

"Jesus Christ!" gasped Mark who had fallen off the wicker chair and was now on his hands and knees looking up at the Devilish sight.

"H-Help," pleaded Emma barely able to catch enough breath to speak. Her eyes screamed in the direction of Tony standing by the door to the lounge.

"Keep your eyes on it!" barked Tony. "As long as you are looking at it it cant hurt you."

"I-I don't...want to," she said in a terrified whisper.

"You have to," said Mark.

"Emma do it!" ordered Wes. "Do it now. We'll keep looking at it with you ok but if we are going to figure out a way of getting you free you have to look at it."

"I can't," she silently shrieked and began to sob uncontrollably, her eyes closing as if it would somehow make the Angel go away.

"No!" yelled the three men who began begging her to open them again but to no avail. Fear now dominated every cell in her body. She had no control over her facets and who could blame her.

Seeing their pleas were proving fruitless, Wes suddenly struck upon an idea. "Ssshhhh!" He got up off the floor holding his hands out to silence Tony and Mark. "Make sure you keep your eyes on it."

"Ok," said Tony and Mark one after the other.

Wes crawled slowly along the floor towards Emma and her Angel captor, an act that took enormous courage on his part to do for moving towards that thing seemed to be contradictory to every natural survival instinct in his body but he knew he had to do it for her sake. He reached Emma and slowly sat beside her before cautiously leaning forwards to whisper in her ear, "It's a movie. It's just another movie. Emma listen to me. I want you to start acting. Forget Emma, you're not her now. You're name is...is...Alice. And right now you are in wonderland. Alice is brave and right now Alice needs to access that bravery. Come on Alice, look at it. It's just a statue. Look!"

Mark seemed to have stopped breathing as he watched Wes trying to get Emma into the frame of mind of an actor to help her. He cautiously started to get up onto his feet trying to keep both Emma and the Angel in his field of view at all times all the while silently praying that what Wes was trying to do would eventually work. Her eyelids flickered. It made Mark jump slightly as he got excited that it was working. Soon the flickering turned to rapid blinking and then her eyes opened. It took a few moments for her to get used to the sight of the creature in front of her but she was now looking at it. Wes' words had managed to separate her mind from her body for just a few seconds but it was enough to help her face her enemy.

Wes looked at Tony with relief on his face. Tony nodded back at him indicating that he was both impressed with how Wes had handled the situation and relieved that Emma was now looking at the Angel. The more eyes on it the better. For now, Emma was safe but their victory was short lived for they now had to confront the problem of how to release the Angel's grip on her.

Before they could start to discuss the seemingly impossible problem however they heard Emma trying to say something. Wes leaned in close so that she could whisper it into his ear.

"It's smiling at me."

Wes looked up at the face of the Angel, his eyes using the creature's arms as a path until he found himself looking straight at the evil creature. Like the others he had seen its face in various forms ranging from completely indifferent like any real statue to the grotesque and hideous face with fangs when it is about to attack. This was a new face however. The face was almost expressionless except that the corner of its lip was curved upwards in an arrogant, almost sadistic fashion taunting its unfortunate victim.

"So what do we do?" asked Tony. "Sledgehammer? Try and break its arms off."

Mark disagreed, "The book said it cant be destroyed when its like this."

"Can't we try and pry the hands off her neck?" said Wes.

"That's solid stone," murmured Tony not needing to say anymore.

"So what do we do?"

"We got to make it move," said Mark.

"But how?" asked Wes who had now put a comforting arm around Emma's shoulder. "The only way it will move is if we don't look at it."

"Exactly," said Mark who shared a glance with Tony. In that moment the two of them knew what had to be done. Wes quickly picked up on it.

"If we do that it will kill her," he said matter-of-factly.

"Wes," said Tony, "it's the only way we will get it off her."

"We have to try and distract it away from Emma somehow," said Mark. "Just for a split second."

"A split second!" quoted Wes. "Do you have any idea how fast this thing can move in a split second?"

Mark and Tony ignored the question. They had all learned just how fast the Angel was over the past thirty nine hours and they understood what Wes was getting at. He was trying to emphasize to everyone the enormity of the task at hand.

"So what do we do to stop it when we close our eyes?" asked Mark.

"Wes; you got some rope in your truck right?" asked Tony.

"Yeah."

"Ok then this is what we will do. We will tie rope around its wrists and stand either side of it pulling on the rope so that when we close our eyes and it can move again its hands will come apart and it will let go of Emma."

"We'll be taking a big risk there, Tony," said Mark.

"I don't think we have a choice, mate," replied Tony opening his palms signalling that he welcomed another option.

"Alright," said Mark turning to Wes. "You stay here with Emma, mate. We will go and get the rope."

"No," said Tony. "You should stay here too, Mark. Keep as many eyes on it as possible. I will go and get and the rope."

"Ok," said Mark.

For the first time since the Angel appeared Tony took his eyes off it. He had been so transfixed by it that it was almost as if his eyes were physically attached to it and it took a real effort to pull them away. Once he had turned his back to them he rushed outside to get the rope from the back of Wes' truck. The rain was still coming down hard outside and when he returned a few minutes later he was quite wet but he had the rope in his hands. Wes kept one length of rope in the back of his truck for towing should the need arise and this meant he had to cut it in half using a screwdriver he found in the glovebox to stab it in the middle. That way they would have two; one for each of the Angel's hands.

Tony handed one to Mark while he kept the other. Tony walked up to the Angel's left hand while Mark took the Angel's right, Wes having to move to let him tie the rope on tight around the stone wrist. As Wes began to move however Emma reached out for his hand. Wes took it and held it tightly like a loving further comforting his frightened daughter.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said to her. "I'm going to be right here." His words seemed to comfort her if only slightly.

"Tie it tight," Mark said to Tony who was working on the opposite side of the Angel. "We only get one shot at this."

"I know," said Tony sighing trying to relieve his nerves a little. They all knew what was at stake. He tugged on his rope testing how strong the knot was. Mark did the same. "Ok I'm ready."

"Me too," said Mark who now started to feel that if this didn't work he would blame himself for his part in it all.

A flash of lightning filled the room as the storm that was brewing outside finally materialized. Soon the house was rocked by a loud clasp of thunder. The lightning exacerbated the twisted pleasure the Angel seemed to take from his attack on Emma.

"Ok, let's do it," said Tony.

The cool that Emma had achieved given the circumstances was beginning to subside. The thought ran through her mind that in just a few seconds she could be dead or disappear like the others the Angel had claimed. She began to wriggle and her breathing quickened as she tried to swallow in buckets of air through her restricted neck. She wanted to cry but couldn't manage it. Wes quickly moved in close to her and put his arm back around her reassuring her that whatever happened he was not going to leave.

Mark and Tony stepped away from the Angel and began tightening up their respective ropes, taking in the slack until the lines were solid. They both tugged the rope one more time to check that they had no more slack in the rope whatsoever and as a final test of the knots they had done. From opposite sides of the room they looked at each other and silently signaled that they were ready to go.

"Alright on three," said Mark.

Emma tried to speak and Wes leaned in again so he could hear her. With almost no sound she asked him, "Cover my eyes for me."

"Ok," he said softly and he curved the arm he had around her shoulders inwards until his palm covered her eyes completely.

The air turned thick at that point. It was not only Emma who was struggling to breath now. The weight of responsibility on their shoulders was now strangling the three men like the Angel's hands around Emma's throat.

"One," said Mark.

Tony's heart began its mad drumming once more. He felt sick with fear.

"Two," continued Mark after what felt like ten years in between. "Three!"

Their eyes shut.

Tony suddenly found himself being thrown forwards towards the Angel before slamming into the back of the statue landing hard between its wings. The room filled with the sound of a young woman breathing rapidly trying to fill her lungs with as much air as possible, the sound of relief evident in her voice. The plan had indeed worked. As soon as the Angel had reanimated its hands were pulled off Emma's throat but it had quickly retaliated and it had launched itself at Mark, it's face now the twisted and fierce image that had been at the forefront of their minds for the past two days. Having been pulling on the rope at the time they closed their eyes and with the Angel turning towards him Mark's rope had gone slack quite quickly causing him to go stumbling back towards the wall. He now stood leaning against the wall and facing his attacker who was barely inches away locked inside its own solidified body.

Their eyes had been closed for barely a hundredth of a second.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"Something's wrong with her," said Wes as he held Emma in his arms stopping her from falling to the ground. Her body had gone limp. Her face became expressionless while her eyes seemed to stare into oblivion. She had retreated back into her mind as if it somehow offered her an escape from the room where the Angel still stood solid in its pose trying to reach the spot where Mark stood.

"Stay here," said Tony to Mark who had developed a cut above his left eye from his hard impact against the Angel's back. "Keep looking at it."

"Oh...ok," said Mark deeply unnerved and trembling slightly from the realization that he had become the focus of attention for the Angel. He cautiously stepped away from the front of it and stood on its right feeling less intimidated there although still quite dishevelled.

Tony rushed to help Wes with Emma as he slowly and very gently lowered her down on to the floor. Tony knelt down above her head and placed his hands on either side of her face, tapping her in an effort to snap her out of it.

"Emma, wake up!" he said almost pleading for her to respond. "Emma please. Emma!"

"Look," said Wes. "Her neck."

Tony looked down at where Wes was indicating to and saw dark red marks forming on her skin. They were bruises from where the Angel had caught hold of her. The creature had actually touched her but unlike the others that had come into direct contact with the creature while it was moving she had not disappeared. It was a fact that had been lost on them initially in the chaos of finding an Angel with it's hands around her throat but now it was beginning to make them ask the question. "Why didn't she disappear like the others?"

"Maybe she opened her eyes too early," suggested Tony. "It didn't have time to do whatever it does to people. Y'know to make them disappear."

"Maybe it didn't want her to be...disappeared," added Mark still keeping his eyes fixed to the Angel that was now appearing to be reaching for an empty space, the place where Mark had been standing.

"But why?" asked Wes looking over his shoulder away from Emma towards Mark and the Angel.

"It's not really important right now," said Tony. "Let's just be thankful it didn't and try and figure out a way of helping her."

"And to get rid of this thing," said Mark pointing at the statue. "Could one of you take over? My eyes are hurting."

"Sure," said Wes and he left Emma with Tony while he got up and began staring at the statue allowing Mark to tear his eyes away. Blinking them back into regular use he walked over and got down on one knee beside Emma and Tony who was still trying to snap her out of her self imposed exile inside her mind.

"It's all become too much for her," said Tony finally giving up on trying to bring her back to them.

"Do you think splashing some water on her face might help?" asked Mark.

"No, I'm afraid she might have a fit or something if we do that."

"What are we going to do about that thing?" asked Mark. "We can't keep taking it in turns staring at it for the rest of our lives and we still don't know how to destroy it."

"Maybe we could trap it here or something," suggested Tony desperately trying to give an answer.

"How?"

"I don't know, maybe we could brick up the doors and windows or something."

"Are you serious?" asked Mark disbelievingly. "How do we get bricks here and cement?"

"Alright, alright," said Tony trying to let Mark know he had proven his point.

Nevertheless it failed to register in Mark's mind as he continued. "And even if we could trap it in here it won't be here forever. One day this house will either fall down or be demolished and when that happens that thing is going to come zooming out and find each of us again."

"Alright Mark!" growled an increasingly angry Tony. "I fucking get it ok!"

"Guys! Guys!" interjected Wes trying desperately to resist the urge to look their way and break eye contact with the Angel. "This isn't helping."

Tony felt foolish. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, ok, it's just...Look truth-be-told; I am scared shitless." A bolt of white lightning lit up the room followed by another heavy rumble of thunder that they could each feel in their own bodies. Tony didn't need to tell any of them how scared he was for they were all terrified more so than any of them had ever been in their lives. "And right now I can't see a way out of this."

The sense of desperation seemed to ooze from their bodies like perspiration and was filling the room contaminating the wood in the floors and the walls. They were creating an environment for themselves where any suggestion, no matter how ludicrous it would appear to them under normal circumstances, was quickly becoming an option for serious consideration.

"Wait, wait," said Wes striking upon an idea. "We can't destroy it when it's like this, right, a statue? So we have to do it when no one is looking at it. When it's alive."

"Sounds easy don't it?" said Tony.

Wes continued, "What if we point a shotgun at it and put some string around the trigger. We could pull it from behind the door when it comes back to life."

"No," said Tony. "Won't work. The second we take our eyes off it it will be gone before we could pull the trigger all the way back. It's too fast. We'd need a hundred guns to make sure we get it."

"F..."

A voice broke their conversation. It was barely a whisper but it was there and only slightly audible.

"Fire."

It was Emma.

"What?" asked Mark feeling a sense of relief that she had acknowledged them.

"Emma; what did you say?" asked Tony turning her head so that she was looking up at them.

Her eyes were still bordering on lifelessness but she did appear to be coming back to them. "Fire."

"Fire?" said Tony with a quizzical look on his face. He looked at Mark. "Set fire to it?"

"Fire," she repeated softly. "Burn it."

"It's stone," said Tony. "It won't burn, not even if we pour petrol on it."

"The house," interjected Mark who was suddenly hit by a brainwave as he heard her suggestion. "She means burn the house down. We trap it inside and we burn the house down. No one will be looking at it so it will be alive and vulnerable."

"It would have to be a good fire," said Tony who was now catching on. "Otherwise it could just run through it and come after us."

"It will have to be an inferno," added Wes from behind them.

"The only way we will be able to do that is if it's in full swing when it comes back to life," explained Mark subtly hinting to Tony what that really meant.

Tony looked into Mark's eyes and saw exactly what he meant. "At least one of us has to stay with it until the very last second when there's no hope of it ever escaping the flames."

Suddenly the room filled with the sound of voice that boomed over all of them. It originated from the door and as it spoke both Mark and Tony's heads whipped around in its direction. Wes, fortunately, resisted once more and kept the Angel in its solid form. In the poor light the outline of a broad man stood in the doorway apparently carrying something in his arms. His bulk seemed to fill the entire doorframe giving him a strongly imposing persona. Not sure that what they were seeing was real none of them knew how to respond.

"What the hell is this?" the voice growled.


End file.
